


Baby, baby

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam often gets a little lovey-dovey and cooey over your baby bump</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, baby

“Who’s a beautiful little bump?” Sam cooed, leaning over your belly while you sat on the couch with an iced tea in your hand and Friends playing on the TV. “Yes, you’re a beautiful little bump.”

You chuckled and the movement rocked Sam a little as he placed his ear against your baby bump.

“And when you pop out of mummy’s tummy, we’re gonna love you and cuddle you and play with you,” he continued, turning his head to blow a raspberry on your belly, making you giggle and twitch. “And you, Mummy, Dean, Cas and I are all gonna be one big family.”

A heart-felt smile pulled at your lips and you felt hormonal tears prick your eyes. Leaning your head down, you pressed a loving kiss to Sam’s head and nuzzled into his musky hair. “Hmm,” you hummed. “That sounds awesome.”


End file.
